


They Warned Me, I Didn't Listen

by Sweetlittlehawke



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Arjik Sej, M/M, Multi, Olzas Rizen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlittlehawke/pseuds/Sweetlittlehawke
Summary: Arjik is a guardian, and has been long enough to know better. But that didn't stop him from searching out a rulebreaker of a guardian to learn more about the darkness.
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	They Warned Me, I Didn't Listen

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be longer but I honestly just couldn't keep going after that last paragraph. It was too good. So this is chapter one ig and there'll be more to come later. Story features my boi Arjik and Olzas who belongs to SpaceIzunia (tumblr). Honorable mentions of Tek'Xi who is mine, Luna and Solis who are also Space's characters, and Isi who belongs to kanawolf (tumblr).

They warned me, stay away from Olzas. They said he’s dangerous, that he’s made deals with demons. The common people of the Tower would never believe that, they see him as a model, an idol. They love him. Their “Golden Warlock”. It’s all the Vanguard can do to keep their guardians safe, and somehow their own lieutenant is a problem. He’s too well loved by the people to be banished, but he’s too dangerous to let him run freely. Maybe that’s why Zavala keeps him on staff. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

When Ging brought me to the tower, first three people I met were Zavala, my sister, and then Olzas. He was an ass, and didn’t care about me knowing my past. Even from the get go I was breaking the rules, and Olzas was the one who’s supposed to care about enforcing the rules. An ironic role for the man who breaks all of them. Needless to say, Tek’Xi and I got out of there with a request that we tell Zavala he scolded us. After that I was introduced to Cayde-6, a man with perhaps more disdain for Olzas than anyone else. 

I trained with Cayde, listened to everything he said. He became my best friend. Ginger was already being a smart ass with me, mostly about my own snarky behavior, but he was not a fan that I picked up on Cayde’s free flowing sass. Tek’Xi was just amused by it. Apparently I was very playful and a smart ass before I died too. I can’t count the number of missions I went on with him and his crew. It was always exciting. Sure we died occasionally, but that’s why we have ghosts. They keep us coming back. Keep us running.

Fifty years passed like this, running missions with Cayde’s crew. Isi, Luna, Cayde, everyone involved made me feel more at home. They weren’t quite a family, but they’re the closest thing I’ve got to it aside from Tek’Xi. I don’t remember my parents, or if I had other siblings besides Tek’Xi, so having Cayde’s crew around helped. I didn’t feel so alone in this war I was thrust into the middle of. More than that- they didn’t just make it bearable, they made it enjoyable. It was fun to be with them.

But… that doesn’t always last. Our ghosts aren’t as immortal as we are. There’s no one to bring them back from a well aimed gunshot, and that’s exactly what Pirrah was capable of. One shot and Sundance was gone. She deserved better… and without her, we lost Cayde as well. Uldren shot him and left with a smile on his face. Cayde died in my arms in the Prison of Elders… It was the worst pain I’d ever felt. My best friend was gone… and this time he wasn’t coming back. 

That’s when I began to seek _him_ out. All of us mourn in different ways. I, admittedly didn’t have the best way of mourning. Rather than taking a break and actively trying to mourn him, I buried myself in work. I helped Elsie and Variks investigate the darkness. I let that power into me, even with seeing how it corrupted Eramis I didn’t falter. If anything, I ran down that path faster. I stopped caring about myself, and I gave into the darkness. Ging hated it, said it felt like something was invading his light. I always brushed him off, saying it was fine. Elsie wouldn’t have asked for our help it if it was bad. Her grandfather wouldn’t have used it to make exos if it was that bad. So I sought out someone that knows more about the darkness than anyone else.

Olzas Rizen. He’s the very man I was told for decades to stay away from, but Cayde’s not around to stop me anymore. Cayde was my brother, I couldn’t in good conscience go against him. I respect him too much. Without him though? What’s the point? I went to Olzas’s office, asked to speak with him in private. As expected, he was a bit of a bitch about it. Always has been a very angry man, and that’s only gotten worse in recent years. Can’t say I blame him, the wars taken a lot from everyone recently. He’s got a reputation though, one as the “Golden Warlock” but he is also known as the “Ahamkara Whisperer.” This alone is enough for me to ask him about the darkness. I don’t know much about ahamkara, but they’re bad news, and for someone to have the reputation of being involved with them that must mean he has more secrets. 

He was not pleased when I asked about the darkness. I doubt anything I said would have pleased him, though he didn’t send me away. He instead lead me down the path, taught me about the darkness, the hive, the taken. All of it. Some months down the line, I began to learn something he didn’t mean to teach me and I didn’t intend to learn. I learned what it is to be in love. It’s not something I’m experienced with, I’d never even cared to date. Falling in love… that was enough to kill me. Enough for me to be willing to die for him. Like I said earlier, as long as we have our ghosts, Guardians are immortal, so for him I did die, countless times. 

There were always doubts though. Fears that plagued me. Worried that I would never be enough… worried I’d never be anything more than a bedwarmer. He kept his heart guarded, hidden behind a concrete wall with the names “Luna” and “Solis” engraved on it. Time and time again, I tried throwing a line up to scale the wall, only for him to cut the rope. Long nights of learning turned to nights of fucking, which then became nights of terrors as he tried to block out Savathun’s whispers. It broke my heart to see. But it was one of those very nights that gave me hope, when he told me he was trying to move on, and care for me like he cared for them. I don’t know when, but at some point I threw up the rope, and he didn’t cut it.


End file.
